Someone To Watch Over Me
by The billion dollar bitch
Summary: Before a murder takes place she was promised that he'd love and protect her ........... forever. PLEASE Read & Review *COMPLETED*
1. Default Chapter

Linda sat at her desk in her office in Stamford, CT, the WWF's HQ. She could not make head nor tail of the figures staring her right in the face, they may as well have been in a foreign language. She leant forward and put her head in her hands and rubbed her temple.  
  
Linda sat back and opened her desk drawer and stared at the capital bold letters across the back of the envelope. Trembling she slowly lifted the envelope out of the desk drawer. She pulled the letter out of it's envelope and slowly unfolded it. Linda reread it, for what seemed like the hundreth time that day;  
  
You'll soon be mine........  
  
Not long now darling.........  
  
I can't wait until we're together, can you?  
  
I've dreamed of this for so long sweetheart....  
  
He was never good enough for an angel like you...  
  
When I've got you, I'll never let you go,  
  
He'll never touch you again.  
  
Love always and forever XXXX  
  
The paper and matching envelope were red, and of the richest quality, this was the third one she had received in a week. All saying different things but always signed with Love always and forever XXXX. They were always the same, all left on her desk first thing in the morning, all in black, bold, block capital letters, the envelope facing up and always with a red rose on top.  
  
They'd started out just one every two weeks or so then they got more and more frequent. At first she'd just tried to ignore it, brush it off as some over-zelous fan. But now it was starting to scare Linda, she'd tried going to the police, but they couldn't do anything. Linda had actually gotten the impression that they were laughing at her, so she was admired? Of course she was going to be admired, she's in the public eye! What else did she expect? One Officer actually had the nerve to say "Hey sweetheart, be flattered, at least you know your a big star, you've got your very own stalker!" The Police Officers that she had talked to didn't seem to bothered and told her not to worry. If she was in the public eye, she was bound to get attention.  
  
That was the point, Linda wanted to scream, I am not in the public eye! I am not a WWF Superstar! I just happen to be the CEO of the World Wrestling Federation - a successful billion dollar company. I don't crave attention, I hate appearing on tv and you're saying I should expect this? Linda had even gone to specialists who specialize in this sort of thing, they had taken forensic tests but they had came up with nothing.  
  
She knew she should tell Vince, they had shared everything, he knew everything there was to know and she knew Vince was starting to become suspicious about her change in attitude.  
  
Linda had become jumpy and nervous as of late. This morning for instance, Vince had woken her gently to see if she wanted coffee and Linda had jumped up in bed like a frightened rabbit. When Vince had asked her what was wrong, she had just mumbled something about not feeling too well and rushed off to take a shower.  
  
Linda looked back down at the note in her hands and noticed she could still not stop trembling. She folded the note up and put it back in her desk drawer, along with the rest of them and turned to her computer, hoping she could at least get some form of work done today. 


	2. Chapter 2

Vince sat in the kitchen drumming his fingers against the table waiting for Linda to walk in. He had decided during the day, that tonight would be the night he'd have it out with her. Vince could tell something was bothering her, after thirty five years of marriage, they could read each other like books.  
  
He sat there for a few more minutes before getting up and pacing the kitchen. He stopped and looked up as he heard the front door close.  
  
"Vince?" Linda called as she took her coat off and sat her briefcase down in the hall. "Honey? Are you in?"  
  
Vince walked into the hall and stopped as soon as he saw Linda. Every time he saw her his heart fluttered, and he had to stop and admire her for a few seconds.  
  
"Hi," Linda said with a smile. "How was your day?"  
  
"Very good thanks sweetheart." Vince said as he walked over and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I signed a couple of very promising wrestlers up today, tremendous talent. I think they're gonna be really big in a few years time. What about you? Are you feeling better now?"  
  
"Lots better. I mostly did paperwork today, I had no meetings or anything."  
  
"Good, look sweetie, I think we need to talk," said Vince as he took her hand and lead her through to the living room.  
  
He sat down on the couch and motioned for her to sit down next to him. Linda nervously sat down on the couch next to him, she knew what was coming.  
  
"What do we need to talk about then?"  
  
"I think you know." Vince said, staring intently at her.  
  
Linda shook her head. "I..........I don't. Really."  
  
"Ok then. Well, I've noticed that lately you haven't been your normal happy self. You've been depressed and nervy, it's not at all like you. I'm really worried, I'd like to think that you'd confide in me if you had a problem baby." Vince softly said placing a hand on her leg.  
  
Linda looked down and a tear slid slowly down her cheek, she quickly brushed it away before Vince saw it. "I want to tell you, but I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Linda shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Please tell me, I'm your husband, you should tell me. Whatever it is, I'll be here for you, I'll look after you..........I'll protect you."  
  
Linda looked at Vince. "Do you mean that?"  
  
Vince nodded. "Of course I do, you know I do." Vince moved closer to her.  
  
"I'm being stalked." Linda said in a quiet voice.  
  
"What do you mean sweetie?" Vince gently asked.  
  
"I mean... ohh I don't know." Linda said as she stood up. "I've been getting these letters as of late. It started a couple of months ago, first of all it was just one or two every week but now it's every day. They're left on my desk every morning before I get in, they're not stamped and there's always a red rose on top. It's really starting to freak me out now Vince. I went to the police last week, they said they can't do anything. I even paid a guy to do some tests, see if they could find anything but nothing."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"What can you do about it?"  
  
"Well, I don't know." Vince said as he stood up and started walking around. "What do they say?"  
  
"Well the last one, which I got this morning........ I don't want to explain it, I'll show you tomorrow at work."  
  
"Tomorrow? Nah, let me see them now."  
  
"You can't there in my office."  
  
"We'll go and get them then."  
  
"What? Vince it's 7:00, the security guards will probably have locked up by now, there's no point."  
  
"Yes there is. The sooner I know the sooner we can start doing something about it."  
  
"Vince..."  
  
He cut her off. "No Linda, I don't want to hear it. Get your coat, we're going to Titan." Instructed Vince.  
  
Linda did as she was told and they made their way to Titan Tower's. Vince broke the speed limit and the look on Linda's face was of worry, she kept glancing over at Vince who didn't say a word the whole way. They got to Titan Tower's and got Ted, one of the security guards to let them in.  
  
Linda unlocked the door to her office and her and Vince stepped inside. Vince closed the door behind them.  
  
"Where are they then?" Vince asked.  
  
Linda opened the top drawer and pulled out a stack of about forty letters.  
  
"My god, how many?"  
  
Linda shrugged. "About 40 or more."  
  
Vince's eyes bulged. "I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner."  
  
"Didn't want to worry you."  
  
Vince gave Linda a skeptical look and took the letters out of her hands. Vince sat down and began to read them.... 


	3. Chapter 3

First off PLEASE tell me if this chapter sucks, I know in my mind where I want this story to go but I'm having trouble putting it into words. Give me your absolute honest opinion and tell me if you think I should continue with this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At twenty minutes to eleven Vince had finished reading the letters. He sat back and contemplated what he had just read.  
  
"Well?" Linda asked. Luckily she had a book laying on her desk that she had been reading during her lunch breaks at work, so that had been keeping her amused for the last three and a half hours or so.  
  
Vince shook his head. "Whoever it is, he's got something against me that's for sure."  
  
"Then I guess that narrows it down to about 200 people or so." Linda replied sarcasticly.  
  
Vince shot her a cold look. "I'm being serious."  
  
"You think I wasn't?" Replied Linda.  
  
"I don't want you going ANYWHERE on your own. Have you got that?" Asked Vince.  
  
"Vince, don't be so stupid. I can't have someone with me everywhere I go."  
  
"Your not just going to have anyone with you, you're going to have me." Vince said decisively.  
  
"What? Vince you can't be around me twenty four seven. We both busy people and our work takes us to different places."  
  
"Well, we're going to have to compromise on that then aren't we? Your going to have to give up some stuff and I'm going to give up some stuff."  
  
"What are you so worried about? It's not like there death threats, just someone with an out-of-control obsession. From reading those, I don't think he'd hurt me if if he did get to me." Said Linda, trying to convince herself more than anyone else.  
  
"You can't be too sure. For all we know, he could turn the moment he gets to you." Vince began to think. "You'll have to come with me on the road because I'm not going to leave you on your own."  
  
"I can't I have work to do here."  
  
"Bring it with you."  
  
"And I suppose I could bring the rest of the board with me as well can I? Just incase I need to consult them on anything."  
  
"Look Linda, I'm doing this for you. I don't want to see you hurt. I said earlier I'd protect you and I meant it but I can't do it if we're thousands of miles apart." Spat Vince, hating the fact that Linda was trying to play this down.  
  
Tears began to well up in Linda's eyes at Vince's outburst. Vince looked at her.  
  
"I'm sorry baby." Vince said walking over to Linda and kneeling down infront of her. "I didn't mean to shout at you."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Asked Vince as he put his hands on either side of her legs.  
  
"For all of this. I didn't want to cause any trouble, that's why I didn't tell you in the first place."  
  
"Hey, stop that. This isn't your fault, I just I want you to be safe and...well, call me a chavonist pig, but I wouldn't trust another man, professionally trained or whatever else, to keep you safe. If you're with me I know you're gonna be safe because I know that I'd do anything to protect you." Vince said quietly.  
  
Linda looked at him. "That's so sweet."  
  
Vince shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah well, I'm not really the person everyone thinks I am."  
  
"I know you're not. And I don't think I'd feel safe with any other man either."  
  
"So it's decided then?"  
  
Linda nodded. "I'll come with you on the road, just so long as we get back, you come where I want to go." Smiled Linda.  
  
Vince nodded. "You've got yourself a deal." 


	4. Chapter 4

Before Linda came on the road, her and Vince had both agreed that Shane and Stephanie had to be told. Both were worried at first and had urged Vince and Linda to hire a security guard but they had shunned this idea. Linda didn't think it would be practical and Vince said he wouldn't feel comfortable with a guy he didn't know, taking care of her.  
  
The following week, Linda found herself on the road with her husband, her children and the wrestlers. She was having a ball, and didn't realise the fun, laughter and banter that went on backstage. Linda was genuinely enjoying herself and the wrestlers included her in everything, it was just like she was one of the guys. Before Linda had came on the road she had expressed concern to Vince about feeling like she was going to be in the way and excluded from the group. Vince assured her it wouldn't happen and that the guys would accept her and take her into their weird little world. And they had.  
  
Without telling Linda, Vince had told a select few of the guys he was close to what had been going on. The employees he told were: Shawn Micheals, Kevin Nash, Sean Waltman (X Pac), Paul Levesque (Triple H), Stone Cold Steve Austin, Mark Calloway (Undertaker) and Glen Jacobs (Kane), who all hung out together backstage and were especially close to Vince. If Vince couldn't be with Linda, then he wanted one of these guys to be, he knew they wouldn't let anything happen to her. They all looked upon Vince as a father figure and over the course of just two weeks began to look at Linda like a mother figure. Vince mainly hung out backstage with these guys and his children, when he wasn't busy and Linda did too. However, Linda didn't want the other wrestler's to think she had favourites, so she tried to hang out and talk with everyone, when she didn't have work to do. Linda knew she had built up a special relationship with Shawn, Kevin, Sean, Paul, Steve , Mark and Glen and she trusted them. These guys had even took to calling her mom.  
  
Although Linda was on the road, the letters kept coming. They would arrive in Vince and Linda's hotel rooms, they would arrive at the arena and they kept turning up at Titan Towers. Vince was becoming more and more concerned about his wife's well being and took to being over-protective. Linda had noticed this and tried to reassure Vince that she was fine and that nothing would happen to her, after all the letters were being wrote like the person who was writing them was in love with Linda, however as the letters got more and more loving towards Linda, the hatred for Vince started to grow in these letters, they were now going as far as to threaten his life.  
  
Vince and Linda took the letters to the police, the police examined the letters throughly and sent them away to be forensically examined. However, the forensic experts discovered nothing, the person who was sending these letters obviously knew what they were doing. And of course, without any forensic evidence and no leads to go on, the police could do nothing. They did, however, advise both Vince and Linda to stop appearing on television, or elsewhere in the media, which they did. They also advised them to step up security around them and at WWE events, which they did. The one thing they decided not to do, which the police advised them too, was to hire a team of personal bodyguards. They decided that this was too much, and if they had hired a team, they would never have any time alone to themselves.  
  
Vince and Linda were both McMahon's and they rightfully refused to let this stalker rule their lives. They would still go to movies together when they were back at home, they'd still go to social functions and like most other couples, still did their own grocery shopping. And they refused to live their lives in fear..... 


	5. Chapter 5

It was a bright and sunny July afternoon in Los Angeles, California and the WWE Superstars and crewpeople were getting ready for live Monday night Raw. The ring had been set up and various Superstars were taking turns to run through their matches for tonight.  
  
Vince was busy going through the scripts for tonights Raw and with the help of Stephanie and Paul Heyman, made some last minute changes. Shane was talking to J.R. about some new talent. And Linda had just finished working on some figures for a conference call she had to attend on Thursday and was now talking to Shawn and Paul.  
  
"By the way mom, before I forget," Shawn began  
  
Linda smiled at the affectionate name she had been given by the guys.  
  
"Steve wanted to talk to you about his merchandise and how well it was selling, I think he's got a few ideas for a new slogan or something."  
  
"What new ideas?" Linda asked cautiously, she knew what Steve's ideas were like.  
  
Shawn shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, but he said it was a really good idea and he thinks you'd like it."  
  
"Can't hurt to discuss it."  
  
"I think he's with Mark at the moment, going through some stuff for tonight." Paul chimed in.  
  
Linda nodded. "I've forgotten where I put the figures for merchandise, I think there're in the car." She said getting up. "No doubt he'll want to see them."  
  
Paul and Shawn got up with her.  
  
"Where are you two off to?"  
  
"We thought we'd come with you to the car. Get some fresh air." Shawn quickly replied.  
  
"How'd you know I was going to the car?" Linda questionably asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"You said that the figures were in the car, so we figured that's where you were going." Paul said.  
  
"Vince put you up to this didn't he?"  
  
Paul and Shawn looked at one another and both shrugged their shoulders and looked innocently at Linda, like she'd just caught them smoking behind the bike sheds.  
  
"I'm not dumb. I'm never alone and it's always one of you guys or Kevin, Sean, Steve Mark or Glen with me. And if it's not you lot, it's either Vince himself and the kids. Tell the truth!" She said.  
  
"Ok, you've caught us." Nodded Shawn.  
  
"Vince is worried and well, he showed us some of the letters and we don't blame him we're worried about you too. He just wants us to keep an eye on you." Paul reasoned.  
  
"I can take care of myself and to be honest, I'm more concerned for Vince. He's the one who they're making death threats against, not me."  
  
"Look, we're just looking out for you and anyway, if we didn't Vince would kill us. Can you imagine if anything happened to you, do you realise what he'd do? And anyway, we've gotta take care of our mom." Paul smiled.  
  
Linda rolled her eyes. "Ok then, lets go. I'll deal with Vince later tonight, back at the hotel."  
  
On their way through the arena, they bumped into Vince who had just finished the scripts for Raw.  
  
"Where are you three going?" He asked smiling.  
  
"Well, I'm on my way to the car to get my briefcase, along with my own personal cavalry." Linda frowned.  
  
Vince looked at the look of thunder on Linda's face and then at Shawn and Paul, who both shrugged their shoulders. Vince smiled sweetly at Linda, hoping to lighten the tension.  
  
"So you know then?" Vince nodded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Uh oh, Vince thought, one worded answers, this was not good.  
  
"I need to get some stuff from the car too, come to think about it. I'll come with you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Paul walked beside Linda infront of Shawn and Vince and they chatted away.  
  
"Obviously it's just me she's mad at then." Vince whispered to Shawn.  
  
Linda stopped and turned around to face Vince.  
  
Damn, that woman has good hearing, thought Vince.  
  
"Yes it is and we will discuss it later tonight in the privacy of the hotel room."  
  
She turned around and continued to walk down the halls. Vince, Shawn and Paul all looked at each other.  
  
"Rather you than me Vin-Man." Shawn said, struggling to control a fit of laughter.  
  
They walked outside and went to the car and opened the trunk. Linda pulled out her briefcase and Vince took out a big bottle of water.  
  
He saw her and a smile came over his face. Then he saw him and his anger began to boil, he saw him gently touch her arm and he wanted to kill him, he reached into his pocket.  
  
"Done?" Linda asked.  
  
Vince nodded. "Look, I'm sorry, I should have told you what I asked of them or from the look on your face you'd rather I didn't ask them at all."  
  
"He was only worried about you. And anyway, he didn't really ask us. He showed us the letters first and we offered to keep an eye on you. Vince accepted." Shawn said in Vince's defense.  
  
The look on Linda's face softened.  
  
"If I wasn't really concerned about these letters, then I wouldn't have shown them, but it's just something about them..."  
  
Suddenly Vince's eye caught a gleam of something shiny in the glare of the sun. He looked over to where the gleam came from, in the far distance he saw it. A figure... a form, with a gun, lining his target up, a shot rang out...... 


	6. Chapter 6

Instinctively Vince dived into Linda, taking her to the ground, Linda fell on her back and hit her head. Vince fell on top of Linda and rolled off her, he felt a sharp pain in his chest and clutched at it, though he didn't need too, he already knew. He brought his hand away and his hand was covered with his blood.  
  
Shawn and Paul fell to their knees and looked at Vince and Linda, both were covered with blood and for a second they didn't know which one had been shot. Vince rolled onto his back and Shawn and Paul saw the open wound. They yelled for security and an ambulance.  
  
Linda opened her eyes and for a second was a little confused. She saw Vince lying next to her and Shawn and Paul beside him.  
  
The security surrounded them and six officers ran up the hill, trying to chase the suspect.  
  
He stood there for a few seconds, admiring the scene. His work here was done. "Not long now, she'll soon be mine." He said to himself. He noticed the officers running up the hill after him. He looked at the blond headed woman who was fussing over Vince. "Not long now darling," he whispered into the air. "I'll be seeing you again." He turned and ran, he knew he was going to outrun the officers, no one was going to stop him from making her all his now. No one.  
  
"Vince." Linda sobbed uncontrollably. "Vince, hang on."  
  
"Where's that fuckin ambulance?" Yelled Paul.  
  
Vince opened his eyes and looked at Linda. He opened his mouth to speak. "I....., I....... love.... you...Lin." The words dripped slowly from his mouth.  
  
Linda gently brought him up and cradled him in her arms. She stroked his face. "Don't you leave me Vince, don't you dare leave me!" Linda sobbed and her tears fell onto Vince face.  
  
Vince slowly smiled at her, and the chin dimple that Linda first fell in love with over 35 years ago began to show.  
  
"Tell..... the kids.............. I ....... love ............ them." Vince was starting to get breathless and every word was starting to become a titanic struggle to get out of his mouth.  
  
"You can tell them yourself because you're gonna be ok. You have to be because this business needs you, the guys need you, the kids need you,...I....I need you." Linda sobbed.  
  
Suddenly Shawn got up and took off back inside the building.  
  
"Shawn!" Paul yelled after him, he looked around. "Will you find out where that fuckin ambulance is? For Christs sake!" Paul shouted at one of the security guards.  
  
"I'll................. be ................. waiting ............. for you." Vince managed to get out. "I .............. love ............. you. And............. I'll ................ always ............. protect .......... you." Vince closed his eyes.  
  
"I love you too Vince," Linda sobbed. "please don't give up on me. Please!" Linda begged.  
  
Vince slowly opened his eyes again and took a gulp of air. "I need you to know Linnie........" Vince was now breathing eratically. "You......., you made my life baby........ Thank you."  
  
Linda stroked his face. "And you've made mine." Whispered Linda.  
  
Shawn came running back out of the arena with Shane and Stephanie in tow. Paul got up and Shane and Stephanie fell down next to their dad. Paul and Shawn stood behind Shane and Stephanie.  
  
"Dad." Stephanie sobbed, she took his hand.  
  
Vince slowly opened his eyes and looked at Stephanie, he slowly tore his gaze from his daughter and looked at Shane. He looked up at Linda again and slowly closed his eyes.  
  
"Love ....... you ........ all."  
  
His grip on Stephanie's hand loosened and his head fell to the side.  
  
Paul and Shawn let the tears flow freely from their eyes as Vince died in Linda's arms.  
  
"No." Shane shook his head as he cried.  
  
Stephanie sobbed. "Dad....."  
  
Linda sobbed as she rocked Vince in her arms and stroked his face. "I love you." 


	7. Chapter 7

BFourteen days later...../B  
  
There was not a cloud in the sky as a large group of family and friends gathered around the casket that rested on the green lawn on the McMahon estate. That's where the family had decided to bury Vince, he loved it here, it was surrounded by green trees and blossoming flower beds. It's where he always came when he needed time to think.  
  
The priest's words kept ringing in her ears, she couldn't believe she was here. Linda could not bring herself to comfort her children or any other member of the family. Her eyes glanced around at everyone from behind the sunglasses she was wearing. Shane who was standing beside her and had his arm around his mother, whilst trying to comfort Marissa, who was sobbing. Stephanie was the other side and was leaning on Paul, trying her best not to break down. Rod, Vince's brother, and his wife Sandra, who were obviously distressed. Linda looked down at the casket.  
  
"...... and as we walk through the valley of the shadow of death, we remember everything that Vincent Kennedy McMahon was. The loyal, loving husband to Linda, for over 35 years, loving father to his son Shane and daughter Stephanie, faithful friend to many and so much more..."  
  
Linda closed her eyes and let the silent tears fall, she fought every urge to turn and run, she couldn't do that though, Vince would never have done it. He'd face up to it. That was the problem though, she didn't want to face up to it, she didn't want to be here, she didn't want to believe that Vince was gone forever. Surprisingly, at the moment, Linda didn't crave revenge for the brutal killing of Vince, she was too consumed at the sense of loss and grief she felt. Linda was numb from head to toe, she just wanted him back.  
  
She raised her head and looked around, the was someone over in the far distance that was looking at the crowd, she assumed it must have been the gardener or another member of the staff, it never occured that it could have been a stranger, so she didn't take much notice.  
  
Shawn was asked to read the first of three eulogies. It was short but very emotional. Never before had Linda seen so many grown men crying, the likes of Kevin Nash, Glen, Mark, Paul and virtually everyone else on the WWE's roster was in tears.  
  
Many other people had also put in an appearence. Eric Bischoff for one, he was heard saying he never liked Vince as a person, but admired and respected his work ethic. Members of the divided Hart family came seperately. Even Bret was there, they might not have always gotten along, especially in recent years but he owed Vince McMahon a lot, after all he did help make the Hitman a legend. Bret just wanted to pay his final respects to a legendary promoter, who helped change the course of sports- entertainment.  
  
Shane read the second of the eulogies.  
  
Linda looked at her son as he stood on the podium talking, recalling memories of Vince. She remembered after Shane was born and Linda handed him to Vince, Vince looked down at him and had said, 'You're my son.' Vince had started to cry. Linda remembered it like it was yesterday.  
  
"And now, I'll read a poem called "Remember" by Christina Rossetti. Remember me when I am gone away, Gone far away into the silent land; When you can no more hold me by the hand, Nor I half turn to go yet turning stay. Remember me when no more day by day You tell me of our future that you planned: Only remember me; you understand It will be late to counsel then or pray. Yet if you should forget me for a while And afterwards remember, do not grieve: For if the darkness and corruption leave A vestige of the thoughts that once I had, Better by far you should forget and smile Than that you should remember and be sad."  
  
Silently Shane came down off the podium and sat down beside Linda, the priest read a short sermon and then it was Linda's turn.  
  
She took a deep breath and slowly got up, not sure if her legs would support her weight. Linda walked slowly towards the podium, not taking her eyes off Vince's casket and the white lillies that layed on top. The priest smilied encouragingly at her.  
  
Linda stepped up onto the podium and turned round to face her audience. Never before had she seen so many people united in grief, all of them are here for Vince, she thought. The WWE had shut down the business for the day, so that everyone could attend the funeral. Every single member of the WWE's roster was there, every crew member and everyone from WWE HQ. Linda noticed some old school friends of theirs, from their days down in Carolina. University friends and some celebrities, who Vince had befriended in his later years.  
  
Linda swallowed the lump in her throat and began to speak, glad that she had the sunglasses to hide the true devastation in her eyes.  
  
"We are all grateful for the enormous amount of support we have recieved over the last two weeks. Hundreds of friends have written to us and literally millions of members of the public who loved Vince and invited him into their homes every week have written kind words of support. I recieved one letter from a woman who had lost her own husband in a similar way, to the way I've lost Vince. She included a poem, which I have drawn great strength from, I'd like to read it to you."  
  
Linda unfolded the piece of crisp white paper and smoothed it out, she took a deep breath and began to read;  
  
"It was a sudden parting, too bitter to forget Those who loved you dearly are the ones who can't forget. We often think of you and think of how you died To think you could not say goodbye before you closed your eyes. Your life was one of kindly deeds, a helping hand for other's needs Sincere and true in heart and mind, beautiful memories are left behind. Our family chain is broken, nothing seems the same But as God calls us one by one, the links shall join again. Two tired eyes are sleeping, two willing hands are still The one who worked so hard for us is resting at God's will."  
  
Linda looked at Stephanie who had broken down and was sobbing into Paul's chest. Linda wiped away her own tears and folded the piece of paper back up.  
  
"Vince was a good, kind man, although he was not often portrayed like that. The media had ripped Vince's character to shreads, they said he was evil and inhumane, even in death they are still writing those things about him. The ones who matter know who Vince was, I knew Vince McMahon, the husband, the man who cried on our wedding day, the man who cried when he held his newborn children in his arms for the first time. Our children know Vince McMahon, the father, and know he would have done anything for them. Vince wasn't an angel and I'm not trying to pretend he was, he didn't enjoy hurting people, he just wanted to do what was best for business and for his family. and if he stood on anyones toes, he felt so guilty for it, I can't tell you the number of times he cried in my arms over actions that had hurt other people." Linda took a deep breath, gulped and bravely continued. He loved the WWE and he took pride in it, when we first brought it off his father Vince had the vision, he build it to up to where it is today, the WWE brand is recognised throughout the world. At times both Vince and I thought that it would never happen, however he never gave up, when I just wanted to pack the whole thing in, Vince kept me going, he kept that vision alive. He loved this company and he loved everyone in it, past and present.  
  
Our marriage wasn't always a happy one, we both did things that hurt each other but no matter what we did, never, not once..."  
  
Linda swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to hold back the tears.  
  
"Not once, did we stop loving each other. He was the best husband a woman could ask for but now, I'm on my own...."  
  
Linda looked at the casket.  
  
"That team's broken apart and I have to carry on by myself, without him, because that's what Vince would want. Bye Vince, I love you."  
  
Linda crumbled, Shane and Stephanie came running up to her and guided her back to the seat.  
  
They commited Vince's body to the ground and everyone came inside for the the wake. 


	8. Chapter 8

Stephanie helped her mother to the bedroom.  
  
"Come on Mom, we'll redo your make up and then go back downstairs, yeah?"  
  
Linda looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head. "What's the point?"  
  
Stephanie sat on the bed. "I know it's hard mom but you've got well over 400 people downstairs who want to talk to you. They all came to pay their last respects to dad and they expect you to play host."  
  
Linda turned round and looked at Stephanie and shook her head. "I can't believe I'm here Steph. I knew your dad had enemies, but who would do something like this?."  
  
"The police are going to catch whoever did this, you have to keep believing in that. He'd be so proud of you, insisting that the shows go ahead and everything, you keeping on the road and keeping working."  
  
"I don't have any other choice, Vince would have kept the show going and rightly so. As for working so much, I'm afraid that if I stop and think I'll break down completely." Linda bit her lip.  
  
"What am I going to do without him? I don't know anything else, he was the first man I ever kissed, ever loved. I don't know what I'm suppposed to do. We knew each other for forty years. Forty years Steph, and married for thirty six. I can't remember, I don't know what my life was like without him in it. What do I do?"  
  
Stephanie looked at her mother, she thought her mother was the strongest woman in the world and now she was realising she was only strong because she had Vince, Linda was a wreak without him and Stephanie didn't know how to help her.  
  
"You've got to be strong mom, we've got to be strong for each other. You know what dad would want? He'd want you to get up and brush yourself down and make the business even more successful than it is. Some day you're going to be with dad again but until that time comes, you'll have to learn to move on. Maybe even meet someone else. Not yet obviously but in a couple of years when you've got over it, who knows what'll happen?"  
  
"It's easy for you Steph, you've had the experience I never had. I started dating your dad when I was fourteen and never went with anyone else. You know what it's like to date other men." Linda pointed to herself. "I don't!"  
  
Stephanie looked hurt by her mother's comment.  
  
Linda took a deep breath, not noticing Stephanie's reaction. "And even if I did, I don't think I could. I don't think I'm ever going to get over this, how do I get over forty years? I don't want to date other men, I want Vince."  
  
Stephanie raised her voice, getting tired of Linda feeling sorry for herself. "We all want him back mom, we all miss him. You're not the only one who's hurting you know. And to answer your question I don't know, I don't know how you get over forty years but if you don't even attempt to try, you are never going to know." Stephanie sighed. "I'm not even asking you to get over forty years, I'm not asking you to forget dad, I would never want that. I guess what I'm trying to say is you have to learn to deal with what's happened and then look back over those forty years with happiness, not get upset that you haven't got it anymore, can you try and understand that?"  
  
"No, no to be quite honest Stephanie I don't understand it. It's only been two weeks, two weeks and you're already asking me to deal with it? It's going to take time before I can deal with someone murdering my husband, ok Steph?" Shouted Linda as she stood up. "I think it'll be a long painful process of years before I'm able to deal with that."  
  
"Mom..." began Stephanie.  
  
"I tell you what Steph, when you've been with someone for over forty years and you suddenly lose them in a such a tragic, unfair and terrible way then you come back to me and tell me how to deal with it! Now get out!!" Yelled Linda.  
  
"I didn't mean..."  
  
"I said get out, I don't want to hear it! And I'll be down there when I'm good and ready!"  
  
Stephanie slowly got up and walked out, closing the door quietly behind her.  
  
Linda sat down on what was Vince's side of the bed and picked up a photo off the nightstand. It was of Vince and Linda a couple of christmases ago. They had just had dinner and were washing up, they were having a play fight with the soap bubbles when Shane had come in and taken the picture. He gave it to them as a gift for the christmas just gone.  
  
Linda smiled and hugged the picture close to her. She slowly put the picture back and went to sit at the dressing table again and began to redo her make-up. 


	9. Chapter 9

"..... and then she just lost it." Stephanie explained the situation to Shane, Marissa and Paul downstairs.  
  
"I know we've lost our Dad Steph but it must be a million times worse for Mom, there will be times when she snaps at us, especially if you suggest she start dating just two weeks after we've lost Dad."  
  
"I didn't mean now she has to find someone, I just meant in the future."  
  
"Did she say she was coming down?" Marissa asked.  
  
"She said she would when she's good and ready." Stephanie replied.  
  
"Here she is," nodded Shane towards the door as their mother walked into the room.  
  
Linda walked over to them and gave a small smile.  
  
"How' are you holding up?" Marissa gently asked.  
  
Linda shrugged her shoulders and nodded. "I'm ok for the minute, I just need to get through today." Linda looked at Stephanie. "I'm sorry I snapped sweetie. I shouldn't have said what I said. I think we all need each other right now and here I am throwing back in your face."  
  
"It's ok mom, I understand." Stephanie embraced Linda in a hug.  
  
"So I'm forgiven?"  
  
"There's nothing to forgive, I promise." Stephanie smiled.  
  
"Thanks honey. Oh well, I suppose I better go and mingle, people might get offended if I don't."  
  
"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Said Paul.  
  
"Yes I do, it's what Vince would want." Linda took a deep breath. "Ok here goes.."  
  
Linda walked off and went over to some of the people from WWE HQ.  
  
"Think she'll be alright?" Paul asked.  
  
"I guess time will tell." Marissa quietly replied.  
  
"It's like she said, we all need each other right now, so we've just got to be there for her." Shane said as he bit his bottom lip wondering what the future held for the remaining McMahon's. 


	10. Chapter 10

A week later Linda had just gotten in from work, it was dark outside as Linda had been working until 10:30pm. Recently Linda had gotten into the habit of working later at night, doing all sorts of little things that would keep her away from the house just that little bit longer. She hated walking into the big, dark house by herself, knowing that no one was there to welcome her back. The house seemed so quiet and had a chill to it, even though she had programmed the heating to come on early. She shivered as she sat her briefcase down in the hall and took off her coat.  
  
Linda walked into the kitchen and switched the light on, she walked over to the fridge and opened it. Linda sighed and closed the fridge door, she didn't know why she had bothered to open it in the first place, she hadn't eaten a proper meal for days and didn't see why tonight would be any different.  
  
Linda jumped out of her skin as the phone rang, she didn't feel like answering it so she sat down at the table.  
  
Suddenly Linda heard Vince's voice.  
  
"Hello, you've reached the McMahon residence. Unfortuantely neither Linda or myself, Vince McMahon, are home right now either that or we just can't be bothered to answer the phone. Either way please live your name and your number and we will get back to you as soon as we can. Thank-you!"  
  
The beep on the answering machine went and Linda closed her eyes and shook her head as she realised that she still hadn't changed the message. She had been meaning to do it for the past couple of weeks but hadn't gotten round to it, in a way she didn't want to get round to it, it was like that was the only part of Vince she still had left.  
  
"Hi mom, it's Steph. Where are you? I've just called you at work and you weren't there, ummm maybe your on your way back home now. Anyway when you get in give me a ring please. Ok bye, love you."  
  
Linda got to the phone just in time. "Steph?"  
  
"Mom, hi, you're there."  
  
"Yeah, just got in."  
  
"How come your working so late?"  
  
"Oh I've ummm, I've just got so much to do at HQ, it's the only way I can keep on schedule."  
  
"Well you don't want to work too much, you'll burn out."  
  
"Don't worry hon, I'm fine."  
  
"Of course you are." Stephanie said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Really, I am. Anyway, what are you up to?"  
  
"Ahh not much, just sitting down watching tv. And I wondered how you are so I called."  
  
"Steph, you've called and seen me every day for the past three weeks."  
  
"I just want to know you're ok."  
  
"Steph I've got to get used to it, I'm on my own now and I have to deal with it. As sweet as it is that you check on me every day I really need to try and get a sense of normality."  
  
"I know. So what have you been up to today?"  
  
"Meetings, meetings, more meetings and working out some figures."  
  
Stephanie laughed. "It's the same here, work's manic at the moment."  
  
"Tell me about it. I think Shane's getting a bit overwhelmed with the work that comes with being Chairman."  
  
"Yeah I think he is."  
  
"He's reluctant to come to me for advice isn't he?"  
  
"I think he figures that you've got loads on your plate too and he doesn't want to bog you down with anymore work than you've already got."  
  
"I'll have a word with him, I don't want him thinking he can't come for advice. I'm your mom, and it's what I'm here for, that goes for both of you whether it's work related or or not."  
  
"I know you're always there for us. You have to be the best mom in the world."  
  
Linda laughed. "Well, I try my best." Linda jumped as she heard a bang in the house. "Umm Steph I have to go."  
  
"Are you ok?" Stephanie asked sensing a change in Linda's tone.  
  
"Yeah fine, I think I just heard someone at the door."  
  
"Oh ok, love you bye."  
  
"Bye sweetie." Linda hung up the phone and got up.  
  
Linda walked to the kitchen door and listened. "Hello?" Linda shouted. "Is anybody there?"  
  
No reply.  
  
Linda shook her head. "Stupid old woman, hearing things now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What are you doing you idiots, she heard us." He said to the other two as they ran round the corner of the house.  
  
"Sorry dude, it's not our fault the window slammed shut."  
  
"Yeah well, it doesn't matter I don't think she suspected anything." The tall dark man said to the other two. He continued. "Now we know our way round the house, the escape routes and things like that we can get down to proper business next time we're here."  
  
"What exactly is our proper business?" The third one asked, he was tall and very muscular.  
  
"What do you think our proper business is bonehead? Lets put the pieces of the puzzle together shall we? The boss hired me to be the "manager" if you like of this whole scam, I hired you two to help me do his dirty work, we paid two people who are close enough to the McMahon family to deliver the letters the boss wrote, one delivered at the office and one delivered at the arenas and hotel rooms. He wanted to kill Vince himself though, so he did. Now the next part of the plan is down to us, this plan will come to fruitition next week, when she's just come back from the road. Then that's it, our part of the deal is done, we get our money, you two go back to the rocks you crawled out from and I go back to my regular job, simple as that." The "manager explained to the other two, who were both bigger and stronger than him.  
  
"What does the last part of the plan involve?"  
  
"I can't tell you now, next week, I promise."  
  
"Alright, well lets get out of here, I don't wanna get caught." 


	11. Chapter 11

The next week, exactly a month after Vince had died, Linda began to go on the road again. Shane and Stephanie had been urging her to get back into her normal routine and Linda found it of comfort, this is where she and Vince spent so many good times around the wrestlers, the business which they'd built together and in later years their children had joined them, it made both Vince and Linda so proud to think that they had built something which their children wanted to be apart of.  
  
Linda noticed people smiling at her in the halls, but that was all they ever did, smile. None of them stopped and talked, not like they used too. Linda guessed it was because they were nervous, they hadn't seen her since the day of the funeral and even then none of them knew what to say. "Vince was a great man" and "I'm so sorry" were the words of the day. The same pity and sorrow that filled their eyes when they looked at her on the day of the funeral were the exact same looks they were giving her now.  
  
Linda walked past Lilian Garcia and smiled at her, Lilian gave her a small nervous smile back. She couldn't take it anymore and ducked into the nearest room. Pat Patterson was in there on the phone. He looked up.  
  
"Yep ok, seeya bye." Pat hung up the phone.  
  
"Hi Linda."  
  
"Hiya, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt..." Linda began.  
  
"It's ok,"  
  
"It's just this was the nearest room, I couldn't take it anymore."  
  
"Take what?"  
  
"Everybody." Linda sighed and sat down. "I am so happy to be back on the road, getting back into a normal routine. But everyone, well everyone apart from you, the kids, Shawn, Kev, Sean, Paul, Steve, Mark and Glen is treating me so differently. They don't even talk to me, just small smiles and pity in their eyes."  
  
"They don't know what to say Linda, they don't know how they should treat you. It's not just you, since Vince died, there's just been a change in the atmosphere around here everybody's changed. I don't think anyone can quite believe that Vince is gone."  
  
"Tell me about it, they're not the only ones."  
  
Pat took Linda's hand. "Listen, if you ever want to talk about anything, you can come to me."  
  
"I know, thanks Pat. You've been a brilliant friend over this past month."  
  
Pat gave a small uneasy smile, which Linda failed to notice. "Well you and Vince have been brilliant to me over the years, this is my way of saying thanks."  
  
"You were a great friend to Vince, to both of us, I know Vince looked at you like a brother. When every other so-called friend was turning their back on him, you were the only one that remained loyal and Vince cherished that."  
  
Pat nodded.  
  
"I guess I better go. Back to the grind!" Said Linda, getting up.  
  
"Oh you love it really."  
  
"I know, wouldn't change my job for the world." Linda grinned as she walked out.  
  
Pat slumped back in his chair and put his head in his hands. "What have you done Pat Patterson, what have you done?" 


	12. Chapter 12

TITLE: Someone To Watch Over MeBR AUTHOR: Kerry JohnstonBR EMAIL: Kerry316uk2001@yahoo.co.ukBR RATING: Ummm suitable for all I guessBR CONTENT: Occasional swearing BR SPOILERS: NoneBR SUMMARY: Very loosely based on the film "Ghost" I'm not saying anything else, read and find out! ( BR DISCLAIMER: I own this story but no-one in the story, actually I own nothing, that is until my evil plan to take over World Wrestling Entertainment comes to fruitition waaahaaahaaahaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!BR DISTRIBUTION: Please ask if you wish to put it up elsewhere. Some of you might recognize this story as it is up on fanfiction.net and maybe other yahoo groupsBR  
  
Linda got back to her hotel room at 1am and flopped down on the bed. After Raw had gone off the air she talked over Glen and Trish's contracts, both of which were up for renewal at the end of the year. They were both eager to sign a new contract and Linda had no problems in offering them one. Both of them were good workers, they were both young and had bright futures ahead of them.  
  
Linda sat up and looked at herself in the mirror, she walked over to it. Linda leaned in closer to the mirror and breathed in the laugh lines tugging at the corners of her eyes and mouth. She noticed the strange resemblance she shared with her daughter and realised Stephanie was the mirror image of her, when she was that age. Vince always used to say how much the two looked alike and Linda had never really seen it until now.  
  
She sat down at the dresser. "Maybe I should think about getting a face lift or beginning botox injections." Linda wondered out loud to herself she looked in the mirror again. "Or perhaps not, I don't think Shane and Stephanie would appreciate their mom becoming like Dolly Parton." Linda smiled and shook head; she glanced down at the vanity table and let out a gasp.  
  
She picked up the rose slowly and the letter that accompanied it, she swallowed the lump in her throat and ripped the letter open.  
  
"Soon darling, soon,BR He's gone and now there's nothing stopping us,BR I've rid the world of a devil and now I'm going to gain his angel.BR I'll come for you soon.BR  
  
Love always and forever XXXX  
  
Linda felt a shiver run up her spine as she placed the letter back down. She hadn't received one since the day of Vince's death. Linda's mind started spinning, they're coming soon? She thought. She picked up the phone and dialled the detective who was investigating Vince's death. 


	13. Chapter 13

TITLE: Someone To Watch Over Me AUTHOR: Kerry Johnston EMAIL: Kerry316uk2001@yahoo.co.uk RATING: Ummm suitable for all I guess CONTENT: Occasional swearing SPOILERS: None SUMMARY: Very loosely based on the film "Ghost" I'm not saying anything else, read and find out! ( DISCLAIMER: I own this story but no-one in the story, actually I own nothing, that is until my evil plan to take over World Wrestling Entertainment comes to fruitition waaahaaahaaahaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! DISTRIBUTION: Please ask if you wish to put it up elsewhere. Some of you might recognize this story as it is up on fanfiction.net and maybe other yahoo groups  
  
Shane was fuming when they finally got back to the hotel at 6am. "What fucking good are the police? I can't believe they just said that!"  
  
Linda, Shane, Paul, Stephanie and Pat walked into the elevator after getting back from the police station. Linda took the letter and the rose with her but the police had still refused to do anything. They informed Linda that they could do nothing and it was up to her to protect herself by hiring a team of bodyguards.  
  
"If it wasn't for them Dad would probably still be alive!"  
  
"Shane!" Linda warned. "Just leave it, if only's and what if's won't change anything. It won't bring Vince back or make the police change their minds."  
  
"Are you gonna start interviewing for bodyguards tomorrow?" Pat asked.  
  
"No, I refuse to have someone with me twenty-four seven. Especially someone I don't know."  
  
"Mom, are you crazy? They are after you, and if you aren't careful they'll do to you what they did to Dad." Stephanie said in disbelief.  
  
"Steph, if they are really that determined then they'll get me, bodyguard or no bodyguard it won't make any difference. Now I'm going to see if I can get some rest." Linda said matter-of-factly as she walked out of the elevator and across to her room.  
  
"I can't believe her!" Shane said as the rest walked out of the elevator. "Why is she taking this so lightly? I'm going to make her see sense!"  
  
Pat grabbed him by the arm. "No Shane, you are too angry right now. I'll go and talk to her but you three need to go back to your rooms and try to sleep. I'll let you know how it goes."  
  
Shane nodded. "Fine." He turned around and went to his room.  
  
"Pat, try to make her see sense, it's only because we worry." Paul said.  
  
Pat nodded. "I know. Now go." He watched Paul and Stephanie walk to their room and turned to face Linda's room. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Linda slowly opened the door to see Pat, she smiled in relief.  
  
"I thought you were gonna be Shane. Come in."  
  
Pat walked in and sat on the sofa.  
  
"Do you want a drink?" Linda asked.  
  
"Uh yeah, actually I think I will. I'll have scotch on the rocks."  
  
"Coming up."  
  
Linda handed him a scotch on the rocks and poured one for herself.  
  
"I didn't know you drank scotch." Pat said.  
  
"I didn't used too but since Vince went I've been drinking more so I figured I had to experiment more with the drinks, its boring just being on one." She smiled.  
  
Pat laughed. "So what else have you tried?"  
  
"Oh I daren't tell you, you'll think I'm turning into an alcoholic by the time I've finished. But I don't think you're here to discuss what drinks I like are you?"  
  
"You're very perceptive."  
  
"Yeah, one of my many gifts." She smiled. "What's up?"  
  
"You. We are all worried about you and we don't want to see you come to any harm.."  
  
Linda cut him off. "Whoa, just back off, I've had enough of this with Shane. I don't need you on my back too. I've said I'm not going to hire a bodyguard, end of story." Linda said getting up.  
  
"Linda, please hear me out. Why won't you?"  
  
"I've already told you Pat, I will not live my life in fear, I don't want to run, and I don't want to be scared. I truly believe that if this person wants to get to me he will, whether I have a bodyguard or not."  
  
"But the bodyguard."  
  
"The bodyguard will do nothing. It will just delay this psycho, whoever he is. I don't want to hear anymore about this Pat, not from you, not from anyone now just go I want some sleep."  
  
Pat nodded. "Ok, if that's the way you want it."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you, this freak's out to get you and he'll do it no matter what it takes." Pat put his glass down and walked out, slamming the door, leaving Linda confused by his message.  
  
"It's almost like he knew....." Linda though out loud. She shook the thought off and went into the shower.  
  
After the shower, it was almost 8am. Linda started to wonder if it was worth going to bed, but she was suddenly overcome with a feeling of tiredness, she changed into her pyjamas and crawled under the covers, falling asleep almost immediately. 


	14. Chapter 14

TITLE: Someone To Watch Over Me AUTHOR: Kerry Johnston EMAIL: Kerry316uk2001@yahoo.co.uk RATING: Ummm suitable for all I guess CONTENT: Occasional swearing SPOILERS: None SUMMARY: Very loosely based on the film "Ghost" I'm not saying anything else, read and find out! ( DISCLAIMER: I own this story but no-one in the story, actually I own nothing, that is until my evil plan to take over World Wrestling Entertainment comes to fruitition waaahaaahaaahaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! DISTRIBUTION: Please ask if you wish to put it up elsewhere. Some of you might recognize this story as it is up on fanfiction.net and maybe other yahoo groups  
  
She was in the middle of a field and there was nothing around her but miles and miles of flowers. She began to walk, she didn't know where, she just knew she had to get out; she sensed danger and knew that it was close.  
  
Suddenly she began to her gunshots and ran, they were all around her, birds were flying and the gunshots never stopped.  
  
A form appeared in front of her, an unrecognisable form, and she stopped. "Be careful...." The form warned her. "Be so very careful, they are closer than you think, much closer."  
  
The form began to come into focus and she realized it was the man she lost, the man she loved.  
  
"Remember the saying baby; keep your friends close but your enemies closer. The enemy is closer than you think, much closer."  
  
"Be careful, very careful. I'll protect you, forever. always."  
  
The form disappeared and she dropped to her knees. "No!" She screamed. "Nooooooooooo!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Linda woke up screaming and drenched in sweat, she looked at the clock and realized she had overslept. It was 1pm and she should be at the arena.  
  
Shane and Paul came rushing into the room.  
  
"Mom!! Are you ok? What happened? Why were you screaming?" Shane asked as he embraced his Mom into a tight hug.  
  
"I'm fine; it was a dream, just a dream. I'm fine." Linda said, trying to convince herself more than Shane.  
  
"Mom. please hire a bodyguard please."  
  
"What? Shane I've made my decision and I'm sticking to it. What part of no don't you understand, I'm fine. Now stop fussing and let me get ready. I should be at the arena."  
  
"Linda, you don't have too. No one would blame you." Paul said.  
  
"I'm fine Paul, honestly. How did you two get in here anyway?"  
  
"We were walking past when we heard you screaming so we came in, the door was open." Paul said.  
  
"Open? I'm sure I.." Linda fell silent, she shook her head. "I must have forgotten to lock it."  
  
"Well, lock it next time. You need to be careful." Paul warned.  
  
"Yeah I know. Well, lock it on the way out. I'll meet you down in the lobby." Linda said.  
  
Shane and Paul left and Linda sat there for a couple of minutes. "I could have sworn I locked that door." Linda said out loud. She thought about her dream. what's it supposed to mean, she wondered. Was Vince trying to warn me?  
  
She laughed out loud. "Don't be stupid, you don't believe in that sort of stuff." She shook her head. "It was just a dream and it didn't mean anything, like any other dreams, it was meaningless." 


	15. Chapter 15

TITLE: Someone To Watch Over Me AUTHOR: Kerry Johnston EMAIL: Kerry316uk2001@yahoo.co.uk RATING: Ummm suitable for all I guess CONTENT: Occasional swearing SPOILERS: None SUMMARY: Very loosely based on the film "Ghost" I'm not saying anything else, read and find out! ( DISCLAIMER: I own this story but no-one in the story, actually I own nothing, that is until my evil plan to take over World Wrestling Entertainment comes to fruitition waaahaaahaaahaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! DISTRIBUTION: Please ask if you wish to put it up elsewhere. Some of you might recognize this story as it is up on fanfiction.net and maybe other yahoo groups  
  
Linda stepped out of the shower, dried herself and put her dressing gown on; she walked into the bedroom and heard the front door shut quietly. She listened for a little while longer and heard a shuffling in the living room. Linda's heart started to pound, she swallowed the lump in her throat and walked quietly out of the bedroom and into the living room. She saw Pat had his back to her she began to laugh. Pat jumped and turned around.  
  
"Oh Pat, you scared me. I wondered what the hell was going on."  
  
"Linda what uhh, what are, are you doing here?" Pat stuttered nervously. "I thought, I... I thought you were at the... at the arena."  
  
Linda stopped laughing, curious by Pat's nervousness. "I overslept. What are you doing here?" She looked down at Pat's hand and saw something that frightened her. She took a step back. "Tell me it's not true Pat, tell me it's not you."  
  
Pat followed Linda's gaze down to his hand and the red rose that was laying in it and shook his head. "I wish I could.."  
  
"It was you all along??"  
  
"No, no you don't understand. I don't write these, I just deliver them."  
  
"Why Pat? Why?" Linda asked holding back her tears.  
  
Pat broke down at Linda's tone. "I'm so sorry Linda but you don't understand. I needed the money."  
  
"Money?"  
  
"That's why I'm doing it, I need the money. I've had to declare myself bankrupt and I needed the cash, they were gonna take the house away from me. Everything." Pat's tone was desperate.  
  
"Why didn't you ask me and Vince?" Linda asked confused.  
  
"My pride, my stupid pride. I'm so sorry but I swear to you Linda I knew nothing about what they were gonna do to Vince, I swear it."  
  
Linda paused, part of her didn't want to know but she had to find out. "Who's they?"  
  
Pat looked at Linda for the first time. "I'm working for Bischoff. Eric Bischoff, he's working for someone but I don't know who. Eric Bischoff and a couple of guys, just heavies, I think their names are Steve and Dave. They just work for Bischoff, they do it for the same reason I do, the money. Who Bischoff is doing this for, I honestly don't know but I do know that neither Bischoff nor Steve or Dave could have shot Vince, they were with me. I don't know if they knew that Vince was gonna get shot. I'm so sorry Linda I didn't mean for any of this, I wanted to stop after Vince got shot but Bischoff said he'd kill me if I didn't see it through to the end."  
  
"And what exactly is the end Pat? When is all of this going to stop?"  
  
Pat shook his head. "I don't know, I honestly don't know. I don't know why Bischoff is doing this or who he's doing it for but I'll tell you one thing whoever this is, they are dangerous, dangerous and psychotic, watch your back."  
  
Linda shook her head. "I don't understand Pat, why do you need the money, why are you bankrupt?"  
  
"I just.. I just am, it happened. I can't explain it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've never admitted it to anyone, I can't. I'm scared of what.." Pat gulped. "What you'll think."  
  
"Pat, for the past few months, you've helped to make my life a living hell. The least you can do is explain to me why you are doing this." Linda said, biting her bottom lip.  
  
"I've got an addiction Linda, a gambling addiction. I've had it for about five years." Pat sighed. "I'm good at hiding it. It started out just with horse racing, betting small amounts of money on that." He shrugged his shoulders. "Then I got out of my depth, playing with the big boys in casinos, I just did it for fun at first but I soon found out that they didn't play for fun. I was beaten up and warned I had to pay what I owed, otherwise they'd hurt my family, my friends...." A tear slid down Pat's cheek. "Anyway, I paid what I owed and before I knew it, I couldn't stop, it was like a need like alcohol or drugs. I didn't know how deep I was until my accountant told me I was bankrupt, I was on the verge of losing everything, the house, the car and then Bischoff came to me with this. I didn't know what else to do." He let a sob escape.  
  
"So you decided to turn on your best friends because you needed money?" Linda asked, crying. "We could have helped you out Pat, we would have anything for you and you betrayed us. All of this mess..." Linda shook her head.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I was just as devastated as you when Vince was shot; if I'd have known they were gonna do that. I never would have agreed to this. Never." Pat shook his head.  
  
"It's a little late for apologies now Pat. I trusted you, after Vince died you were there for me, you gained my trust. I told you things I would never tell anyone else. I can't believe this." Linda looked at Pat. "You."  
  
Pat tore his gaze from Linda.  
  
"I need to know whatever else you know, everything." Linda said determined.  
  
Pat nodded. "Like I said before Bischoff and these two guys, Steve and Dave, that's who I work for. They pay me to deliver letters to the hotels and arenas. The give the letters to me and I deliver along with a rose. They pay Vince's, well now Shane's, secretary, Paula, to deliver at the office. I don't know what's in it for her, why she does it. I know that she didn't like Vince though but I don't know the reason. I knew nothing about the shooting, I was with Bischoff, Steve and Dave, and they were giving me more letters to deliver. Bischoff, Steve and Dave work for someone, but I don't know who, I've asked but they say it's none of my business. All Eric would say was that this guy has a vendetta against Vince, both in business and personal life and he's known you since he was a kid, but you never noticed him because you were too busy with Vince. Eric's warned me that this guy can be the nicest person in the world one minute and then just snap, he used the word, psychotic. He plans on taking you sometime this week. That's what I know."  
  
Linda took a deep breath and sat down.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Pat asked.  
  
Linda shook her head. "I don't know, part of me says go and tell the police everything but the other part wants to wait, wants to find out who this psycho is for myself."  
  
"Whoever this is, they are smart Linda, they know what their doing. Go to the police I'm begging you."  
  
She looked across at Pat. "No, I can't I need to know for myself, then maybe I'll find some sort of closure on this whole business. I don't want you to tell ANYBODY about this conversation. Just act as normal. Do you know if Bischoff is coming to see you?"  
  
"No, we've finished now, this was the last letter. My part of the deal is done thank god! I know I'll probably go to jail when this whole business comes out, I'm just glad you found out first."  
  
Linda looked at Pat. "Help me out Pat, this is your chance, promise me Pat, no one will find out about this."  
  
Pat nodded. "Ok, but I think you're playing with fire." 


	16. Chapter 16

TITLE: Someone To Watch Over Me AUTHOR: Kerry Johnston EMAIL: Kerry316uk2001@yahoo.co.uk RATING: Ummm suitable for all I guess CONTENT: Occasional swearing SPOILERS: None SUMMARY: Very loosely based on the film "Ghost" I'm not saying anything else, read and find out! ( DISCLAIMER: I own this story but no-one in the story, actually I own nothing, that is until my evil plan to take over World Wrestling Entertainment comes to fruitition waaahaaahaaahaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! DISTRIBUTION: Please ask if you wish to put it up elsewhere. Some of you might recognize this story as it is up on fanfiction.net and maybe other yahoo groups  
  
The next day...  
  
Linda walked into her office after jetting in to Connecticut from Las Vegas. She hadn't got any sleep the previous night; her head was swimming with what Pat had told her.  
  
"Hello Mrs. McMahon." Sandy, Linda's secretary said cheerfully. "How was the trip?"  
  
"Umm it was eventful." Linda nodded. "Thank you for asking. Any messages?"  
  
"The CEO of Coca Cola wants you to call him; they are interested in advertising with the company."  
  
Linda raised her eyebrows, "I wish he'd make up his mind, he pulled out last time. Any more?"  
  
"Just the usual, do you want the rundown now?"  
  
"No thank you Sandy. Could you call Paula to my office please?"  
  
"Shane's secretary?" Sandy asked surprised.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're not planning on replacing me are you?"  
  
Linda laughed. "No of course not, I just need to have a word with her."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Linda walked into her office, hung her coat up and sat down. Her eyes drifted down to her desk and rested on a red rose. She was just about to throw the letter in the bin; she had given up reading them but then decided to wait until Paula came.  
  
Sandy's voice came through the intercom "Paula will be about five minutes Mrs. McMahon."  
  
"Thank you Sandy."  
  
Linda leant back in her chair and tried to figure out what she was going to say.  
  
"Mrs. McMahon, Paula's here. Shall I send her in?" Sandy's voice came over the intercom again.  
  
"Yes please. Thanks Sandy."  
  
Paula came in and popped her head round the door.  
  
"Come in." Linda said.  
  
"Sandy said you wanted a word?" Paula said sweetly.  
  
"Please, sit down." Linda said motioning to the chair opposite her.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. McMahon." She said as she sat down, smiling.  
  
"Feel free to drop the act at any time." Said Linda casually.  
  
Paula looked in surprise. "I'm sorry. What do you mean Mrs. McMahon?"  
  
"Call me Linda. I know you're the one who's been delivering the letters."  
  
Paula's smile dropped and turned into an evil glare. "You deserve everything you get."  
  
"Just tell me, what did I ever do to you?"  
  
"What did you do?" Paula asked. "You and your bastard husband helped kill my sister, that's what you did!"  
  
"What are you talking about? I think you're delusional." Linda said, looking at her with disgust.  
  
"You think your damn husband was so perfect don't you? Well I've got news, he wasn't."  
  
"I know Vince wasn't an angel but I know for damn sure he wouldn't kill anybody!" Linda snapped.  
  
"You and your husband, you went through a bad time about 8 years ago wasn't it?"  
  
Linda stood up. "It's common knowledge but we worked through it, we sorted the problems out." Linda turned to look out the window.  
  
"Are you saying my sister was a problem?" Paula got up and grabbed Linda's arm and spun her around.  
  
"Oh I see what this is all about."  
  
"Do you? I wouldn't be so confident if I were you. You see, ten years ago my sister met the man of her dreams, Vince, his name was. Only it turned out that Vince was married and he never had any intention of leaving his wife. Vince made that clear to her from the very start and Fran thought she could handle it. Anyway as the months went on, Fran began to fall for this married man and fall for him hard, she felt sure that Vince began to feel the same way. So eventually she asked him to leave his wife and move in with her but Vince being Vince began to get all angry and told her that he loved his wife and would never ever leave her. He finished with her that night and never saw her again."  
  
Paula kept hold of Linda's arm and gripped it tightly, staring right into Linda's eyes.  
  
"One week later Fran was found dead in her apartment, she couldn't live without the man she loved."  
  
Linda swallowed the lump in her throat. "What does that have to do with me?"  
  
"You have everything to do with it. Vince loved you so much he wasn't willing to leave you, because Fran couldn't have him, she died."  
  
"She didn't just die, she killed herself." Linda said. "That wasn't my fault or Vince's."  
  
Paula shook her head. "You don't get it do you? What goes around comes around, Vince is six feet under and it'll soon be your turn. Do you know something? I didn't know what was going to happen to Vince but let's face it, he asked for it. One down, one to go. I'm glad Vince is dead."  
  
Linda's eyes opened wide and with her free hand she slapped Paula's face. The force made Paula let go of Linda's arm and fall to the floor. "Get out of my office! Oh and in case you didn't already know you're fired!"  
  
Paula got up, holding her face. She looked at Linda and evilly laughed. "Enjoy your life, or what you have left."  
  
Paula slammed the door on her way out. Linda sat down in her chair.  
  
"Mrs. McMahon, are you ok? I've just seen Paula storm out."  
  
"I'm fine thank you." Linda replied over the intercom.  
  
Linda put her head in her hands and began to cry. 


	17. Chapter 17

TITLE: Someone To Watch Over Me AUTHOR: Kerry Johnston EMAIL: Kerry316uk2001@yahoo.co.uk RATING: Ummm suitable for all I guess CONTENT: Occasional swearing SPOILERS: None SUMMARY: Very loosely based on the film "Ghost" I'm not saying anything else, read and find out! ( DISCLAIMER: I own this story but no-one in the story, actually I own nothing, that is until my evil plan to take over World Wrestling Entertainment comes to fruitition waaahaaahaaahaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! DISTRIBUTION: Please ask if you wish to put it up elsewhere. Some of you might recognize this story as it is up on fanfiction.net and maybe other yahoo groups  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Linda had been working for four straight hours when Sandy's voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Mrs. McMahon, your solicitor Mr. Jones is here."  
  
Linda raised her eyebrows in surprise, she wasn't expecting him. "Um ok, let him in."  
  
Linda got up and went to the door and opened it. "Mr. Jones," she said as she shook his hand. "I wasn't expecting you, do come in."  
  
They walked into Linda's office and Linda motioned for him to sit down.  
  
"I know my visit is unexpected but I have to give you something Vince asked me to give you, should anything happen to him. It's a video tape he made about three months before his death."  
  
"A tape?" Linda asked confused.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't give it to you when we had Vince's reading of the will the other day but Vince told me he only wanted you to see it and nobody else, I didn't think it would be right to give it to you with the children there."  
  
"Right, thank you." Linda said as she took the tape the solicitor handed her.  
  
"I must go, thank you for your time." Mr. Jones said, getting up.  
  
"Thank you for bringing it." Linda said seeing Mr. Jones out.  
  
"Goodbye Linda."  
  
"Bye,"  
  
Mr. Jones walked out of the door and Linda put the tape into her VCR she had in her office. She sat down on the sofa and pressed play on the remote.  
  
"Hi baby." Smiled Vince.  
  
Linda smiled at Vince's pet name for her.  
  
"I've always called you that haven't I? Ever since we first met, you always were and always will be my baby." Vince stopped. "Well, if you're watching this tape that means that the worst has happened and I am no longer with you. I decided to make this tape because I wanted you to know how I really feel about you. I was never that good at expressing my feelings, like you know, so I figured that if I expressed it on a tape you would certainly know and you wouldn't have any doubt of my feelings. Only thing is I don't think there are any words to describe how I feel about you.."  
  
He paused.  
  
"But I'm gonna try my best.. When I met you, you changed my life; you turned my world upside down and inside out. The effect you had on me was tremendous; you made me want to become a better person. You were thirteen when we met, weren't you? And I was sixteen; I guess nowadays it wouldn't have been such a big deal as it was back then. It took me by surprise, falling for a thirteen year old. It's funny I never knew someone as young as you could be so mature but yet so very naïve at the same time and could have such an effect on me. You were so innocent and sweet, then I walked into your life and things started happening I guess I made you grow up faster than you were ready too I mean you married me at seventeen, you gave up the chance to date other men all for me. What I'm trying to say is that before you walked into my life I'd never known anybody to give up their life for me, let alone someone as young. Do you know you were the first person who I ever felt really loved me for being me. You walked into my life and I began to go straight, no more stealing cars and beating up other guys, before you came along I was close to being sent to prison but you, you made me want to change my life around. You became my reason for living and then you agreed to marry me. God knows why! What did I have to offer you? A caravan in a trailer park that we could live in." Vince rolled his eyes. "Even now I still don't know why you agreed to it, was it the idea of being married at such a young age against the advice of our parents? I honestly don't know, asking you to marry me when you were so young was selfishness on my part I guess. I knew from the moment I set eyes on you that I had to make you mine, I had to know you belonged to me. Maybe that was wrong of me." Vince's voice trailed off.  
  
Linda wiped away a silent tear.  
  
"I know our marriage wasn't always perfect and I acknowledge that it was all my fault, I took you for-granted numerous times why you stayed with me I don't know but I thank God that you did. How you found the strength and the courage to forgive me for everything I did I just don't know and I don't think I ever will. You saved my ass hundreds of times and most importantly, you saved me from myself. If it wasn't for you I would have been dead long ago, my demons Lin, you helped me fight them, you made me see that I didn't have to put up with what my mom and step-fathers had done to me. If I hadn't have had you to help me fight those demons, they would have got me long ago. You were and are my life Linda; you've given me two beautiful children, Shane and Stephanie. The best kids any parent could want, I know they are going to get you through this; they're going to be the ones that pull you through. I suppose there's not really much left to say except that I love you, I love you with all of my heart, you're are the only woman I ever loved and the only woman I ever will love. I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused you, if I could go back in time and rectify my mistakes, God knows I'd take it to save you from the pain. I'm so sorry for everything that I ever did that hurt you, I love you baby."  
  
The tape ended and Linda was in tears. She took the tape out of the VCR and put it in her bag, she sat down and her desk and looked at the photo she had of Vince on her desk.  
  
"I wouldn't Vince; I wouldn't change anything, not a moment. I love you sweetheart."  
  
Linda sat there for about an hour thinking about the tape and what Vince had said. She redone her make-up and put on her coat and picked up her bag ready to go. She packed some work she wanted to take home with her and closed the office door behind her.  
  
"Is everything ok Mrs. McMahon?" Asked Sandy as Linda walked out of her office.  
  
"Fine thanks." Linda smiled.  
  
"Do you want me to go over your messages tomorrow then?"  
  
"Umm yeah, yes tomorrow thanks. You can knock off early if you like Sandy."  
  
"Are you sure Mrs. McMahon?" Sandy asked surprised.  
  
"Of course I'm sure. Hey, don't knock it, it's not very often I let you off early!" Linda joked  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye." 


	18. Chapter 18

TITLE: Someone To Watch Over Me AUTHOR: Kerry Johnston EMAIL: Kerry316uk2001@yahoo.co.uk RATING: Ummm suitable for all I guess CONTENT: Occasional swearing SPOILERS: None SUMMARY: Very loosely based on the film "Ghost" I'm not saying anything else, read and find out! ( DISCLAIMER: I own this story but no-one in the story, actually I own nothing, that is until my evil plan to take over World Wrestling Entertainment comes to fruitition waaahaaahaaahaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! DISTRIBUTION: Please ask if you wish to put it up elsewhere. Some of you might recognize this story as it is up on fanfiction.net and maybe other yahoo groups  
  
Linda drove down the mile long driveway of the McMahon estate; she was looking at the acres of land around her and noticed that dusk was setting in as an eerie feeling came over her. Shaking the feeling off, she parked the maroon Aston Martin convertible, a present from Vince, in the garage. Linda picked up her briefcase and the flowers she had brought for herself on the way home off the passenger locked the garage up and walked up to the main entrance of the McMahon Mansion. She dug around for her keys and put them in the door. She got inside, placed her briefcase and the flowers down whilst she took off her coat.  
  
Linda turned around to place her coat on the stand when a sudden chill came over her, she had the feeling she was being watched. Linda slowly turned around, when she saw what was in front of her, her eyes bulged and her heart began to race, just as it had done when she first laid eyes on him over forty years ago, and everyday since when she saw him.  
  
"Vince." Linda whispered, not sure if she should believe her eyes.  
  
"Run Linda." The ghostly form warned her. "Run, something bad is about to happen, you need to go."  
  
Linda shook her head as the form walked over to her.  
  
"You need to go now!" Vince's voice was urgent but silent.  
  
"I. I can't. I can't move. I don't care what happens as long as I'm with you."  
  
At that moment Eric Bischoff came barging in the door, whilst Steve came running down the stairs and Dave came bursting out of the cupboard.  
  
"I'll look after you." Vince said before disappearing.  
  
"Vinnncccceeeee!" Linda screamed as Bischoff tied a gag around her mouth, Steve tied her feet together and Dave tied her hands behind her back.  
  
Bischoff roughly pulled her hair so her head yanked back. "Sweetheart, Vince isn't going to save you because he's dead, he's worm food and there isn't anything you can do about it. So if I were you I'd stay quiet and if you don't. well. you'll pay the consequences."  
  
Steve pulled out a gun from his jacket and showed it to Linda.  
  
"Get it?" Steve asked.  
  
Linda nodded her head.  
  
"Good. Night Linda." Bischoff said as Steve hit her over the head with the gun.  
  
Linda's world went dark as her eyes shut and Dave threw her over his shoulder. 


	19. Chapter 19

TITLE: Someone To Watch Over Me AUTHOR: Kerry Johnston EMAIL: Kerry316uk2001@yahoo.co.uk RATING: Ummm suitable for all I guess CONTENT: Occasional swearing SPOILERS: None SUMMARY: Very loosely based on the film "Ghost" I'm not saying anything else, read and find out! ( DISCLAIMER: I own this story but no-one in the story, actually I own nothing, that is until my evil plan to take over World Wrestling Entertainment comes to fruitition waaahaaahaaahaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! DISTRIBUTION: Please ask if you wish to put it up elsewhere. Some of you might recognize this story as it is up on fanfiction.net and maybe other yahoo groups  
  
Linda heard the soft sounds of music as she stirred, "The Best Love Album in the World" was playing, she recognised it as she and Vince used to listen to it all the time. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times to get used to the light again. She tried moving her hands but they were tied to the bedposts and her feet were tied together.  
  
"Linda. darling, you're awake." Linda turned her head to the familiar voice and stared in shock at him.  
  
"You!"  
  
"Expecting to see someone else were you sweetheart? Sorry to disappoint you."  
  
"Ted," she gasped. "Ted Turner, it was you all along?"  
  
"Of course it was, see I promised myself a long time ago that one day I'd make you mine and now here you are." Ted said as he walked over, sat down on the bed next to her and caressed her cheek. He whispered. "Just you and me."  
  
"What do you mean? Make me yours?" Linda swallowed the lump in her throat as Ted put his hand on her leg.  
  
"Let me tell you a little story. there was this girl who lived across the road from me when I was younger. She was absolutely beautiful. these gorgeous bright blue eyes, a whole mass silky auburn hair, a beautiful physique. I used to go to church every Sunday just to see her; she sang in the choir, she had the voice of an angel. I was besotted by her and so was every other boy in town, I was different to them though, they all looked at other girls too, but me, I only had eyes for this one girl, Linda was her name." Ted looked into Linda's terrified eyes and kissed her on the lips, Linda jerked away. "All through my childhood I dreamt about her. thought of her twenty-four seven. I went to the same school as her, lived right across the street from her, her bedroom was at the front of the house and so was mine. I used to watch her every night getting undressed, her beautiful body, which I used to dream about making love too." Ted gently ran his hand down her chest and stomach.  
  
"Please don't." Linda whispered a tear slipping down her cheek.  
  
Ted wiped the tear away. "I'm not going to hurt you. Anyway I was the class nerd, and she was one of the most popular girls in school, she never even noticed me." He shook his head sadly. "Then one day, I remember I was walking in town when I saw her with him!" Ted's voice began to get angry. "He was kissing her; he had his hands all over her. I wanted to kill him. What did he have to offer her? He was a bad guy who was always in trouble with the law, he was even sent to military school!! And still she chose him over me." Ted slammed his hand down on the bed. "But it doesn't matter anymore, because he's gone and I'm going to make her mine. We can be happy, run WCW and WWE together as a team, just as it should have been all along."  
  
Linda again felt a chill and shivered.  
  
"Are you cold sweetheart?" Asked Turner. "Here," he undone the ties from her wrists and feet and brought her into his arms. "I'll warm you up." Ted kissed her head.  
  
"Ted, please." Linda wriggled.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you; I'm going to take care of you." Ted held her tighter.  
  
Linda's eyes suddenly went wide as she saw who was standing at the edge of the bed. Vince's eyes were shooting daggers at Ted.  
  
"What's wrong darling, what are you looking at?" Ted followed her gaze, but unlike Linda he saw nothing.  
  
"Ummm, the. the painting." She said staring towards the painting on the wall down the bed.  
  
"Oh," Ted hugged Linda tighter as he smiled and realized he had what he had always wanted for so long. 


	20. Chapter 20

TITLE: Someone To Watch Over Me AUTHOR: Kerry Johnston EMAIL: Kerry316uk2001@yahoo.co.uk RATING: Ummm suitable for all I guess CONTENT: Occasional swearing SPOILERS: None SUMMARY: Very loosely based on the film "Ghost" I'm not saying anything else, read and find out! ( DISCLAIMER: I own this story but no-one in the story, actually I own nothing, that is until my evil plan to take over World Wrestling Entertainment comes to fruitition waaahaaahaaahaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! DISTRIBUTION: Please ask if you wish to put it up elsewhere. Some of you might recognize this story as it is up on fanfiction.net and maybe other yahoo groups  
  
The phone rung and Shane got up from the couch and went to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?" He answered.  
  
"It's Steph.."  
  
"Hey what's up?"  
  
"Shane, you have to listen to me. Paul says I'm just being paranoid, but its more than that, I've got a really bad feeling."  
  
"About what?" Shane said, giving her his full attention.  
  
"Mom. I've called her at home, at work and on her cell phone, numerous times and she's not picking up. I've got a really bad feeling about this, it's not like her."  
  
"Ok Steph, you need to calm down. Look I'll come over, then we'll drive over to mom's and check on her, she's probably on her way home from work, you know how she doesn't like to answer her cell phone while she's driving."  
  
"Yeah.. Yeah you're. you're probably right. I'm just overreacting."  
  
"It's totally understandable with everything that's been going on lately. I'll be there soon. Seeya."  
  
"Shane. please hurry."  
  
"Course I will." Shane assured her; he put the phone down and grabbed his keys.  
  
"What's wrong?" Marissa asked Shane.  
  
"Come with me, I'll explain on the way."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You realize Linda's gonna go ape shit at us when she finds out why we've all come don't you?" Paul commented as the four of them entered the grounds of the McMahon estate, in Shane's jaguar.  
  
"I don't care, I'd rather be safe than sorry." Stephanie replied.  
  
"Yeah, it's best what with everything that's been happening just lately." Marissa sided with Steph.  
  
"Why is the door open?" Shane asked as he parked the car. He unbuckled his seatbelt and practically fell out of the car as he ran towards the house, with Stephanie not far behind.  
  
Shane burst into the house and looked around. "MOM!!!" Shane shouted as he ran upstairs, hoping to find her. "Mom!!"  
  
Shane searched through every room upstairs didn't find any sign of his mother. He went back downstairs, Stephanie and Marissa were in the hallway frozen to the spot, Paul came out of the living room.  
  
"Well?" Shane asked Paul.  
  
Paul shook his head. "Nothing."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"She was here," Marissa walked over to the coat stand. "Her coat's here and so is her briefcase and a fresh bunch of flowers."  
  
"Oh my god! Where is she?" Stephanie started to cry.  
  
"What's this?" Paul said as he picked a wallet up from the floor, he opened it up. "Steven Houston. Who's that?"  
  
Shane snatched the wallet from him. "They've got her, they've taken her!" Shane began to get frantic.  
  
"Ok, we need to call the police." Marissa said as she headed towards the phone. The phone started ringing and Marissa picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Marissa answered.  
  
"Ok, you listen and listen good. We've got Linda; she's safe, for now. I want Shane and Stephanie ready tomorrow afternoon at five o clock, at the house, ready with the contracts to sign their shares in the WWE over to Ted Turner and if they don't their precious mother is going to die. And don't even think about getting the police involved because if you do. Linda will pay. Linda's relying on you. don't let her down."  
  
The line went dead as the person on the other end hung up. Marissa slowly put down the phone and turned to face the rest of them.  
  
"Who was it?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I don't know but they've got Linda."  
  
"What did they say?" Shane asked urgently.  
  
"They said Linda is safe, for now. They want you and Stephanie ready with the contracts to sign your shares in the WWE over to Ted Turner by five o clock tomorrow. Linda will die if you don't and they said not to get any police involved or Linda is gonna pay." Marissa recounted the conversation.  
  
"Steph, you need to phone our lawyers, tell them what we want to do and tell them we want the papers delivered to us here by tomorrow morning by ten. Make it clear that moneys no issue."  
  
"I'll get the guys here, just in case." Paul added.  
  
Shane nodded.  
  
"Shane are you sure?" Stephanie asked. "Maybe we should just phone the police."  
  
"You heard what they said; we're not taking any chances, not after dad. I'm not gonna let the same thing happen to mom." Shane said with determination in his voice. 


	21. Chapter 21

TITLE: Someone To Watch Over Me AUTHOR: Kerry Johnston EMAIL: Kerry316uk2001@yahoo.co.uk RATING: Ummm suitable for all I guess CONTENT: Occasional swearing SPOILERS: None SUMMARY: Very loosely based on the film "Ghost" I'm not saying anything else, read and find out! ( DISCLAIMER: I own this story but no-one in the story, actually I own nothing, that is until my evil plan to take over World Wrestling Entertainment comes to fruitition waaahaaahaaahaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! DISTRIBUTION: Please ask if you wish to put it up elsewhere. Some of you might recognize this story as it is up on fanfiction.net and maybe other yahoo groups  
  
The next day.  
  
It was ten minutes to five. Everything had been arranged, the contracts had been drawn up, and the guys were in hiding around the living room. Shane, Marissa, Stephanie and Paul were sitting there waiting for whoever it was to arrive.  
  
There was a knock at the door and all four jumped.  
  
"Ok, calm down." Paul said. "I think it'll be best if me and Marissa hid, we don't want to get them angry. Lets hide Ris, you go behind the couch and I'll be in the cupboard."  
  
Shane gave them time to hide before he opened the door. The three of them came barging in through to the living room.  
  
"You better not try anything funny." Steve warned.  
  
"I don't think they will, McMahon's are too smart for that." Bischoff said as he removed his balaclava.  
  
"Eric Bischoff!" Shane spat. "I might have known."  
  
"Now now Shaneo, don't lose your temper, remember mommy's relying on you."  
  
"Where is she? How do we know that you haven't all ready done something to her?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"She's fine; Ted's taking good care of her. You just have to take our word for it." Eric smarmily smiled.  
  
"Who's is this?" Shane asked holding the wallet up.  
  
"Hey that's mine!" Steve exclaimed, snatching the wallet back.  
  
"Nice photo!" Shane said sarcastically.  
  
"We're not here to talk about photos. We're here to watch you sign you shares in the WWE over to Mr. Turner." Dave spoke for the first time.  
  
"And if we don't?" Asked Stephanie.  
  
Steve slowly removed a gun from his pocket. "I blow your pretty little brains out." Steve said menacingly.  
  
Steph looked at Shane and took a deep breath.  
  
"But he's not going to have to do that is he? Because you two are smart and you're gonna do as we tell you." Eric warned.  
  
Suddenly, Paul came out of the cupboard and attacked Steve from behind; the gun was knocked out of his hand to the floor. It landed near Stephanie and Eric, they looked at each other and both lunged for the gun, Steph got her hand to it and there was a struggle. A shot rang out and the sound of a window shattering rang through the room. The guys, Shawn, Kevin, Mark, Sean, Steve and Glen appeared at once. Glen easily overpowered Dave and pinned him to the floor. Shane grabbed Eric and pulled him away from Stephanie. Stephanie scrambled to her feet with the gun in hand.  
  
"Sean, get the rope." Instructed Kevin.  
  
Sean came back with some thick rope. Two minutes later Dave, Steve and Eric were all tied up. Paul now had the gun.  
  
"Right, you tell us where Linda is or I blow your pretty dumb brains out." Paul said calmly to Eric.  
  
"You don't have the guts."  
  
"Don't I?" Paul pulled the trigger and deliberately shot the bullet just passed Eric's ear. "I'd tell me if I were you because next time, I won't miss."  
  
Eric looked over at Steve and Dave who were gagged and a look of terror filled their eyes.  
  
"What's in this for you Eric? Turner says jump and you say how high?" Shawn asked.  
  
"He promised to give me shares in both WWE and WCW. With me running the shows for both. I think that's a pretty good reason."  
  
"Why do want that for? The truth of it is, you want to be a legend in this business don't you? You want people to think of you as the innovator of wrestling. You want people to forget about Vince and remember Eric Bischoff as the King of the ring don't you? The person who created sports- entertainment. Well let me tell you something Bisch, you are not and will never be Vince McMahon. And the true wrestling fans will NEVER forget Vince, no matter how hard you try to erase their memories." Shane said.  
  
"You're wrong; when I get out of here I'll show you." Eric was close to tears.  
  
"Well, would you look at that, the Bisch is about to bawl like a baby!" Mark taunted.  
  
"You'll never get the chance to show us anything because you will spend the rest of you life in jail, rotting. We'll make sure of it!" Kevin warned.  
  
"Shall I tell you the truth Eric? The only reason you are as successful as you are is because you have Ted Turner's money and that's the bottom line 'cos Stone Cold said so!!" Steve said.  
  
Paul raised his eyebrows at him.  
  
Steve shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry. Force of habit."  
  
"Now for the last time, I want you to tell us everything!" Paul warned, he pointed the gun at Bischoff.  
  
"Ok, ok, you win. Ted, he's not doing this because he wants the WWE, that's just an added bonus to him. The real prize is Linda."  
  
"What?" Shane asked confused.  
  
"Apparently, Linda grew up across the street from him but she never noticed him, he wants to marry her and everything. He's nuts about her and always has been, he's the one who has been writing all the letters. I hired Paula, your secretary to deliver them at the office and here. I hired Pat Patterson to deliver at the hotels and arenas."  
  
"Pat was in on this?" Stephanie asked, not believing her ears. "After all mom and dad had done for him?"  
  
"Anyway, I hired Steve and Dave to help me with all of this. Turner killed your Dad. And that's the truth of it. Ted Turner is a psycho, if your mom says or does the wrong thing, he'll kill her. Linda's at his house, the address is in my pocket. I'd hurry if I were you, she's in big danger."  
  
Stephanie went over to Eric and took a piece of paper out of his pocket.  
  
"Ok, let's go." Steph ran out of the door, with everyone else following closely behind.  
  
"What about us?" Bischoff yelled.  
  
"Don't worry; the police will be here for you soon!" Paul yelled as he slammed the door behind him. 


	22. Chapter 22

TITLE: Someone To Watch Over Me AUTHOR: Kerry Johnston EMAIL: Kerry316uk2001@yahoo.co.uk RATING: Ummm suitable for all I guess CONTENT: Occasional swearing SPOILERS: None SUMMARY: Very loosely based on the film "Ghost" I'm not saying anything else, read and find out! ( DISCLAIMER: I own this story but no-one in the story, actually I own nothing, that is until my evil plan to take over World Wrestling Entertainment comes to fruitition waaahaaahaaahaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! DISTRIBUTION: Please ask if you wish to put it up elsewhere. Some of you might recognize this story as it is up on fanfiction.net and maybe other yahoo groups  
  
"Who killed Vince?" Linda asked suddenly.  
  
"It doesn't matter now." Ted replied whilst pouring a glass of wine out for Linda.  
  
"It matters to me. I need to know."  
  
"Ok then. I did."  
  
Linda's eyes filled with tears, which she tried to hold back, and nodded.  
  
"Don't be upset." Ted said as he handed her the wine, he sat down next to her on the couch. "We can finally be together without him in our way; we can do anything we want. Anything."  
  
Linda nodded and took a sip of the wine, feeling very unsure and scared.  
  
"Linda, darling, I have to ask you something." Ted got down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Linda spat her wine out, overcome with a feeling of disgust and hate. "Are you kidding me? After what you've done to me? I'd rather be dead than become the next Mrs. Turner!"  
  
"Fine!" Ted stood up suddenly and slapped her hard across the face. "Have it your way!! Come on."  
  
He roughly took hold of her arm and dragged her out of the living room back upstairs and threw her into the bedroom. Linda was in shock, she had never had a man hit her before, Vince had never raised a finger to her, even during some of their most heated arguments. Ted slammed the door and locked it.  
  
"You can stay in there until you change your mind, you'll have to give in eventually." He stormed away down the hallway.  
  
Linda walked over to the bed and laid down on it, she wiped away a silent tear.  
  
"Don't cry, you know I can't bear it."  
  
Linda sat up and Vince was sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Vince. what?" Linda asked confused.  
  
"What am I doing here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you remember one of the last things I said to you?" He said as he stroked her face.  
  
"Every word. You said you'd always protect me." Linda whispered.  
  
Vince nodded. "And that's what I'm doing here."  
  
Linda shook her head in desperation and sobbed. "What am I gonna do?"  
  
"Sshhh." Vince put his arms around her. "Honey, if you want to get out alive, you have to change your attitude. Go along with what he says, just don't go against him, he'll kill you if you do."  
  
"So?" Linda shrugged her shoulders. "At least I'd be with you again."  
  
"It's not your time; the kids need you right now. How do you think they'd feel if they lost their mom as well as their dad in the space of three months? You can't do that to them. They need you as much as you need them. Promise me Linda; promise me you'll do your best to get out of here alive."  
  
Linda slowly nodded. "Ok, I promise."  
  
He kissed her head. "I'll look after you." Vince vowed before disappearing.  
  
"Vince??" Linda looked around, perplexed at his sudden disappearance.  
  
She got up and looked in the mirror; she noticed some make-up on the dresser and took a deep breath as she started applying it.  
  
Linda had just finished getting changed, after she had looked through the closet she found clothes similar to her own and they were in her size, she looked up as she heard a key turn in the lock. She took one last look at herself in the mirror and said to herself. "Remember you're doing this for Shane and Steph."  
  
Ted breezed in and stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw Linda. "Wow..." He breathed as he looked her up and down. "You look. spectacular."  
  
"You like?" Linda smiled as she twirled around.  
  
"No, I love." Ted smiled as he eyed her up and down. Linda had on some boot cut trousers which hugged her curves in all the right places and a low cut top which accentuated her cleavage.  
  
Linda put on a plastic smile as Ted leered at her, she couldn't believe what she was doing but know it was something she had to do.  
  
"Ted, honey." Linda moved closer to him. "I was a fool before. of course I'll marry you. I was just shocked before, you surprised me. I never knew how you felt about me, if only I'd have known all those years ago. Everything could have been so different." She rested her head on his shoulder. "Now's out time Ted, we can get married, run WWE and WCW together, just like you said, it should have been that way all along."  
  
"I knew you felt the same way about me, I should have let you known sooner. all those years ago. If only."  
  
Linda placed a finger on his lips. "Sshhh, if only's aren't going to change anything now, we have to take the chance that's before us now and make the most of it." She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Ted gently took her hand and pulled her towards the bed; he lay down and pulled her on top of him. He started to kiss her but Linda backed away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ted asked.  
  
Linda looked down. "I can't Ted, I'm not ready. give me time. please?" She avoided his gaze.  
  
Ted tilted her head up towards him and stroked her cheek. "It's ok, I understand."  
  
Linda smiled as Ted brought him towards her and held her; she rested her head on his chest and sighed, not knowing what move she should make next. 


	23. Chapter 23

TITLE: Someone To Watch Over Me AUTHOR: Kerry Johnston EMAIL: Kerry316uk2001@yahoo.co.uk RATING: Ummm suitable for all I guess CONTENT: Occasional swearing SPOILERS: None SUMMARY: Very loosely based on the film "Ghost" I'm not saying anything else, read and find out! ( DISCLAIMER: I own this story but no-one in the story, actually I own nothing, that is until my evil plan to take over World Wrestling Entertainment comes to fruitition waaahaaahaaahaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! DISTRIBUTION: Please ask if you wish to put it up elsewhere. Some of you might recognize this story as it is up on fanfiction.net and maybe other yahoo groups  
  
Paul pulled up in the people's carrier, outside Turner's home. Shane unbuckled his seatbelt and was about to open the door when Kevin stopped him.  
  
"Whoa, Shaneo, hold up! Before we go in there we need to figure out what to do, for starters I don't think you should have that gun. You too emotional to use it in the right circumstances, I suggest you give it to Shawn."  
  
Shane shot a dirty look at Kevin but reluctantly gave the gun to Shawn.  
  
"We don't want to go storming in there, we don't know what kind of position he's got Linda in." Mark chipped in.  
  
"I think we should break down the door, me, Shane, Rissa, Sean and Steve will search downstairs and Steph, Paul, Mark, Shawn and Kevin go upstairs, yell when we find her." Glen said.  
  
"Well if we go in there all guns blazing like that, we're just inviting trouble." Said Sean.  
  
"What's the alternative? Wait for the police to show up, by the time they get ready to go in there, he'll have probably killed Linda and himself." Steve sided with Glen.  
  
"We've just got to go in there and hope for the best." Shawn added, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Shawn's right." Steph said.  
  
"Ok, let's do this thing then." Shane nodded.  
  
They got out and Kevin broke down the door with one swift kick. Steph, Paul, Mark, Shawn and Kev went upstairs whilst the other searched downstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	24. Chapter 24

TITLE: Someone To Watch Over Me AUTHOR: Kerry Johnston EMAIL: Kerry316uk2001@yahoo.co.uk RATING: Ummm suitable for all I guess CONTENT: Occasional swearing SPOILERS: None SUMMARY: Very loosely based on the film "Ghost" I'm not saying anything else, read and find out! ( DISCLAIMER: I own this story but no-one in the story, actually I own nothing, that is until my evil plan to take over World Wrestling Entertainment comes to fruitition waaahaaahaaahaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! DISTRIBUTION: Please ask if you wish to put it up elsewhere. Some of you might recognize this story as it is up on fanfiction.net and maybe other yahoo groups  
  
Linda stirred as she heard a bang; she looked up at Ted who was still asleep. She gently moved away from him, careful not to wake him up and went to stand over by the balcony, she opened the doors and a gentle gust of wind blew in her face.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ted asked as he came behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Linda jumped; she didn't hear him get up. "Umm, just getting some fresh air."  
  
"Oh." Ted replied as he nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Get the hell away from her!!" Kevin shouted as he burst into the room, followed by everyone else.  
  
Ted jumped and turned around, moving quickly to pull a gun out of his pocket. He pulled Linda towards him and took her to the balcony, holding the gun to Linda's head and putting his arm tight around her neck.  
  
"Come any closer and I'll jump, and I'll take her with me." Ted warned, his eyes wide with rage.  
  
"Ok, Teddy just calm down!" Shawn said gently.  
  
"Linda. I love you." Ted whispered in her ear, a look of terror filled Linda's eyes. "No matter what happens darling. you'll always belong to me."  
  
Linda swallowed the lump in her throat and told him gently, "Ted, it doesn't matter what you do or what you say you have never had nor will ever have me."  
  
A sob escaped Ted's mouth as he finally realized the truth.  
  
"My heart will always belong to Vince." A tear ran down Linda's cheek. "And there's nothing that you or anybody else can ever do about it. Vince is looking after me."  
  
Vince suddenly appeared next to Ted and Linda. Shane, Stephanie and everybody else could not believe their eyes. It seemed that Ted was the only one who could not see him.  
  
"You've just sealed your fate sweetheart." Ted warned as he pulled the activator on the gun. He put his finger on the trigger and was about to pull it when the gun was knocked out of his hand. Turner stared in surprise. "What the fuck.?" Ted suddenly reeled back and let go of Linda as Vince punched him in the face. He looked up, his eyes wide with surprise as he saw Vince for the first time. "This is impossible. you're. you're dead, I killed you myself."  
  
Vince punched him hard in the stomach; Ted doubled over in pain and screamed. "It seems pretty real to me." Vince growled.  
  
Vince took hold of his throat and lifted him right over the balcony, so to anyone who couldn't see Vince, it looked as if Ted was dangling in mid-air. Vince's face twisted in anger at him.  
  
"You took me away from my family; give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." Vince asked his tone menacing.  
  
"Vince." Linda gently placed her hand on his arm. Vince turned his attention towards her. "He's not worth it." She said as she shook her head. "You're better than that."  
  
Vince looked at Turner then turned his attention back towards Linda and his face softened. "If I relent, it's only because I could never refuse you anything." He turned his head towards Ted. "No one Turner, no one fucks with my wife. Next time, I'll kill you."  
  
He stepped back and brought Ted back over the balcony and let him go. Ted slowly stood up rubbing his throat, where Vince had been holding him.  
  
The silence in the room was broken by police sirens coming towards the house. Ted looked at Linda.  
  
"I'll always love you." He said before he turned around and threw himself off the balcony, just in time for the police to see.  
  
Linda let out a deep sigh, Shane and Steph came over to her and hugged her.  
  
"Are you ok?" Steph asked.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Shane asked with concern in his voice.  
  
Linda replied, "I'm fine."  
  
Everyone fussed over her for a few seconds, until they realized that Vince was still there. He stood watching and eventually walked over to them  
  
He went round to Kevin, Sean. Glen, Mark, Shawn and Steve, giving them each a hug and thanking them for what they had done.  
  
He walked over to Paul. "Now. Paul, I want you to take care of Stephanie for me, treat her right and for god's sake just hurry up and ask her to marry you."  
  
Paul laughed and nodded, they gave each other a hug.  
  
Vince moved to Marissa and looked at her. "I want you to look after Shane for me, because no matter how tough he looks he's still a big softie at heart who needs a good woman to look after him."  
  
"I promise." Marissa said as they embraced in a hug.  
  
Vince looked at Shane and shook his head, "You'll never know how unbelievably proud I am of you, you are doing a fantastic job of being Chairman. I'm gonna give you a piece of advice son, follow your instinct and that's how the WWE is going to survive this rough patch. I'm certain that you'll make your own legacy and create your own footprints in WWE history. Don't let anybody tell you differently." He paused. "You've got a good thing in Marissa Shane; don't take it for granted like I did with your mom. Will you do something for me?"  
  
Shane nodded.  
  
"Take care of your mom for me."  
  
"I promise."  
  
Vince brought Shane into a hug. "Thank you for being a brilliant son, I love you."  
  
"Love you too dad." Shane blinked back his tears.  
  
Vince gently pulled back and went over to Stephanie, he smiled at her. "I am so proud of you, you'll never know how much. I'm impressed with the bold and brassy changes that you've made within the creative team and the storylines that you've come up with. I'll give you the same piece of advice I gave Shane; follow your instinct. Just like your brother I can tell you'll leave your own legacy within WWE and create your own footsteps. Look after your mom for me."  
  
Tears were rolling down Stephanie's cheeks and she nodded. Vince hugged her. "You're a fantastic daughter. I love you."  
  
"You too." Stephanie whispered as he pulled away.  
  
He looked over at Linda and walked over to her. He embraced her in a tight hug and crushed her against his chest, Linda could barely breathe, but she didn't care.  
  
"I love you with every inch of my being; you are the only woman I have ever loved." A tear slipped down his cheek. "I would be nothing without you." He pulled away and looked at her. "Forgive me?"  
  
"There's nothing to forgive." She smiled. "Thank you for saving my life. Please stay."  
  
Vince sadly shook his head. "I wish I could but I can't, they're calling."  
  
As if on queue a bright light shined down from the heavens onto the balcony. Everyone stared with wide eyes.  
  
"How do I carry on?" Linda asked sadly.  
  
"Think of all the good times we shared and don't get upset that we don't have them any more. In time, you'll find someone else."  
  
Linda shook her head and Vince tilted her head with his hand so she was looking at him.  
  
"You won't be alone forever and that's a promise. One day baby, we'll be together for eternity but until that time comes you have to move on, for the business, for me, for the kids, but most importantly for yourself."  
  
He brought her into a tight hug again. "Thank you for everything. For standing by me, for marrying me, for giving me two beautiful children. I love you baby, don't ever forget that."  
  
"I love you too." Linda whispered as the silent tears started to fall.  
  
Vince loosened his grip on her and caught her lips in a soft kiss. He took one last look at her; he turned around and walked into the light.  
  
"Bye honey, I love you." Linda whispered.  
  
Vince turned around, one last time and looked at Linda. "I'll always watch over you."  
  
THE END  
I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story over the past few months, I know it took me long enough to post but hey, at least I got there in the end!! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks again to all of you. If you've got any comments or questions email me: Kerry316uk2001@yahoo.co.uk 


End file.
